Regalia Type-D
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Un gran cambio para su querido auto. [Promptis, aunque no esperen demasiado]


—Es... un poco grande...

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?

De alguna manera, el Regalia había sido convertido en una clase de camión monstruo, sólo que sin ser un camión, y bueno... no tan grande como para ser llamado "monstruo". Habían llegado a Hammerhead para reparar su fiel auto, ya que en cierta parte del camino Noctis chocó contra un árbol, de alguna manera logrando que el cristal se rompiera y el resto de la carrocería se estropeara

— _¡Apenas toqué ese árbol!_ —había reclamado cuando vieron los daños, e incluso Gladio tuvo que darle la razón esta vez

Fue así como Cid lo regañó toda la tarde dándole un enorme sermón, y uno que otro golpe. Cindy se encargó de las reparaciones y tuvieron que hacer un par de pedidos de caza montando sus Chocobos mientras esperaban. Después de tres días, la chica reveló su auto, y ninguno de los cuatro estaba muy seguro de qué decir al respecto

—Con esto podrán conducir incluso fuera de la carretera, ¡las reglas existen para romperlas! —decía Cindy alegremente

El Regalia, el amado auto de su padre, convertido en un... ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir aquello. Y no es que no fuera genial, o que no apreciara el trabajo de Cindy, es sólo que le afectaba un poco el hecho de que fuera el Regalia y no otro auto. Como siempre, el primero en adaptarse a la situación es Prompto, viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas

—¡Se ve bien! —exclama, y es sincero, de todos modos su habilidad para las mentiras es casi nula —. Sin límites que nos detengan ¡me agrada!

Noctis piensa que su amigo es _demasiado bueno_ para este mundo cruel y lleno de decepciones. Piensa también, que seguramente él estaba considerando los sentimientos de Cindy al respecto, cosa que lo hace hablar por fin. Después de todo, ella debió haberse esforzado bastante

—Será muy útil para terrenos inestables —Ignis se le adelanta

—Si... muchas gracias Cindy —dice él

Nota que Gladio no dice nada, y no lo culpa, de hecho espera que ni haga el esfuerzo por hablar, solía ser muy crudo con la verdad. Seguramente piense lo mismo que todos ellos en ese momento

—Es genial

Los cuatro lo voltean a ver, Prompto y Cindy asintiendo alegremente, Ignis alzando una ceja bastante extrañado y Noctis con los ojos bien abiertos. Ese comentario, notan los chicos, desborda honestidad. De verdad le había gustado

—¡Bien! ¿Por qué no van y dan una vuelta para probarlo?

Los ojos de Gladio brillaron de manera extraña, estaba serio, muy serio, pero de alguna manera sabe que en realidad no puede esperar por subirse al nuevo Regalia

—De acuerdo... —se encoge en hombros, mira de reojo a Ignis, pero nota su incomodidad al respecto. Suspira, caminando hacia el asiento del conductor. Gladio no tarda en subirse a su lugar usual

—Es muy alto —comenta Prompto, poniendo un pie en el peldaño y subiendo con el impulso y ayuda de la mano de Noctis, quien ya está en el volante

—Con cuidado, Noct —dice Ignis. Traga duro, realmente no está seguro de lo que va a hacer

—Si...

—Apresúrate

Gruñe un poco ante la impaciencia de Gladio y enciende el motor. Ruge con más potencia, y en cierta manera comienza a agradarle, claro que esa espinita dentro de él que ya extrañaba el Regalia normal no lo deja disfrutar de la sensación. Pisa el pedal y siente su corazón latir un tanto más rápido, es más sensible. Logran salir del estacionamiento mientras Cindy los despide con una gran sonrisa, todo sea por los amigos

—¡Sáltate la valla Noct! —grita Prompto, Gladio le sigue el juego

—Creo que sería mejor si tomas más práctica-

Las palabras de Ignis quedan en el aire -casi literalmente- al hacer saltar el vehículo. Han hecho cosas peligrosas antes, casi muerto en toda su aventura, pero eso no evitaba que Noctis se sintiera el doble -triple tal vez- de nervioso que cuando toma el volante en situaciones normales. Caen bruscamente, Prompto cae sobre él y Gladio e Ignis se sacuden mucho detrás

—¡En serio salta! —carcajea el rubio, aferrado a su brazo

—¡Si no lo hiciera estaría muy decepcionado! —grita Gladio

Al parecer, esos dos eran los únicos que se divertían

—¡Prompto siéntate bien! —regaña

—Háganme el favor de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad —casi ordena Ignis

—¡No puedes darme órdenes! —sonríe Prompto

—¡Literalmente si puedo, soy el Rey!

Un par de horas más tarde, regresaron al taller en Hammerhead con Ignis al volante, Prompto "castigado", Gladio satisfecho y Noctis medio muerto en el asiento de atrás. Ah, y el Regalia casi destrozado, otra vez. Cindy no parecía molesta al respecto, es más, casi esperaba a que lo trajeran en ese estado, pues ya tenía un montón de cosas para repararlo en el taller

—Estúpidos mocosos, no tienen idea de cómo cuidar las cosas... —eso y más mascullaba Cid al verlos llegar

El sol se escondía a lo lejos, y viajar por la noche suponía un problema, aún más cuando el único medio de transporte eran Chocobos y sus propias piernas. Decidieron esperar a que el Regalia estuviera listo de nuevo, esta vez pidiéndole a Cindy que lo dejara como estaba antes. Mientras Ignis preparaba algo de cenar -ya habían desayunado, comido y cenado por tres días en el café del estacionamiento, no dejaría que sus amigos siguieran comiendo basura- Gladio se fue a explorar la zona y Prompto y Noctis se quedaron charlando afuera del camper donde pasarían la noche

—Cid parecía muy enojado más temprano —comenta inocentemente el rubio, alzando su teléfono para ver si a este le llegaba la señal

—Casi destruímos el Regalia, no me sorprende —Noctis se había cansado de intentarlo, prefería entretenerse en la galería. De pronto ve algo fuera de lugar, y frunce el ceño —. Hey, ¿cuándo tomaste esto?

Prompto se acerca y ve la pantalla, sonriendo de inmediato cuando ve la imagen. Eran ellos dos, Noctis profundamente dormido sobre el hombro del rubio y este mirando hacia la cámara con un dedo en sus labios, haciendo la seña universal del silencio

—¡Esa me gusta! ¡Pásamela!

—¡Pero-!

—Ese día te dormiste en medio del camino y Gladio prefirió cambiar lugares, dijo que eras muy molesto ¡pero a mi me pareció que te veías muy lindo! —exclamó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Noctis no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco —. He notado que no puedes dormir últimamente ¿te preocupa Lady Lunafreya?

Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba, eran amigos de la infancia después de todo. Su amigo tenía mucha razón, así que no pudo hacer más que suspirar

—Mmm ¿sabes por qué tomo tantas fotos?

Le puso atención, alzando una ceja ante lo repentina que era esa pregunta

—Pues... por que te gusta ¿no es así?

—Bueno, obvio... pero... —sonrió levemente, en una expresión completamente pura y feliz —, me gusta verlas después. Es decir, es una buena manera de recordar buenos tiempos, aunque desde que nos conocimos todos han sido buenos tiempos para mí —confiesa —, las guardo siempre, pero estas se las daré a Lady Lunafreya

La simple mención de Luna le hace sonreír, le provoca un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad, felicidad y nerviosismo difícil de describir, que se mezcla todo en su estómago y lo hace sentir incómodo

—Ya veo...

—Considéralo mi regalo de bodas —le guiñó un ojo, poniéndolo nervioso

—Idiota —terminó riendo, empujándolo juguetonamente

Ignis había escuchado todo desde donde cocinaba, sonriendo también y pensando que tanto Noctis como ellos habían crecido mucho desde que iniciaron aquella aventura. No era especialmente religioso, pero le rezaba a todos los Dioses por que las cosas salieran bien, y que las sonrisas de ese par permanecieran intactas. Por el momento, él se encargaría de cuidarlos como pudiera

 **{+}{+}{+}**

Hace poco compré el FFXV -ya saben, navidad, rebajas de enero y esas cosas- para probarlo y ver si valía la pena. Y vaya, si que la vale :') Aún no lo he terminado, así que apreciaría que no me dijeran spoilers(? Es el primer FF que juego en toooooda mi vida -a menos de que los demos de juegos extra cuenten xd- y me ha parecido genial! Quiero jugar los que pueda antes de estar demasiada ocupada con la vida y eso. También es el primer fic de este fandom que escribo, así que tenganme paciencia si ven algo mal. Yo vengo del fandom de KH -jeje-, así que estoy ligeramente familiarizada con el entorno

Hice esto después de usar el Regalia Type-D, la mayoría de mis sentimientos al respecto están plasmados en este fic XD. Y es que, demonios, es un gran cambio

En fin, espero les haya gustado y no duden en comentar! Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
